


Unspoken Love

by screamyadong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamyadong/pseuds/screamyadong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Roger is being shipped out to his first round in the war. His thoughts before leaving shore, and during battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Love

There were many things Steve wanted to tell people before he shipped out the next morning, and by people he meant Bucky Barnes. Bucky was his life, his soul, the air he breathed, and he was about to leave him indefinitely.

 

He was shipping out the next morning, his very first round, and doubtlessly the last.

 

The war raged on, every day the voices from the radios read the names of the fallen soldiers. Everywhere women and children cried for their loved ones, forced to plan funerals instead of  _"Welcome home!"_ -feasts. 

In a feeble attempt to coerce some hope into soldiers already expecting defeat (having lost friends and family since day one) they arranged a dance before any and every ship full of fresh soldiers left the harbor. 

Men and women danced with love between them, but Steve remembers the night as dull and gray. His Bucky, the love of his gray life, did not show up. While it is true that they meet every day he is not at base, as they share a small apartment, not showing up for the last dance broke Steve's heart. It was, after all, his last living night.

 

Though in the end, he figured it was only fair. He was the one leaving after all. Maybe Bucky fell asleep, or took to the bottle, or was lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Either way, the night ended and Steve did not see his star.

 

It wasn't until he was on the boat the next morning, almost at shore, listening to his captain barking out orders, that he realized he had never told him he loved him. Steve Rogers was going into battle and he had never told Bucky Barnes that he loved him.

Not once had he said it, or well - he had, but not with the meaning he intended. It was always in that "I-love-you-as-a-friend"-kind of way. Not the  _"you-make-me-breathless-by-the-gods-I-love-you"_ -kind of way.

And now, now he would never get another chance. 

 

Steve gripped his gun until his knuckles whitened and his hands hurt. Any second now they'd dock, and they would run into death's arms.

 

 

 

They docked. They ran, they fell, they fired shots. It was loud, chaotic and everything on Steve's mind was  _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. Forgive me, Bucky._

He remembered making it all the way to a bunker of sorts, shots firing from close by, above his head. He stared as soldiers fell, helpless. Medics tried to stop the bleeding but they was nothing they could do. All the had was some gauze covered in a former patients blood. If by some miracle they did survive their injuries they would likely die of infection or blood poisoning. There's not much one can do in a muddy battlefield.

 

He had so little left to run, so little left to give. He had to get to the enemy line, to take people down by hand as he had already run out of shots. He didn't miss a single one he thought, but that was probably a lie. Steve Rogers had always been a lousy shot.

 

He steeled himself, and ran. Dodging grenades and shots, watching comrades fall. It numbed him, his heart was beating so fast he was sure it was about to explode, and he just kept running. His lungs were burning -  _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky_  - and he made it to the last cover before enemy lines. 

 

His legs felt like jelly and Steve closed his eyes, listened to the Lieutenant on his side tell him to get ready. 

 

Steve opened his eyes, and the next thing he knew he was on top of a man, choking him, using his body as a shield. He moved through the lines, the mud covering him from head to toe. He wasn't sure how he has survived for so long, but he was bound to go down any minute, any second.

 

His hearing was gone completely by now, the explosions deafening him (he doubted he'd ever hear again). 

 

 

A man suddenly appeared on his left, and a knife was stuck between his ribs before he could even blink. The knife had missed his heart but punctured his lung, and breathing became near impossible.

He looked over, and suddenly he couldn't breathe at all.

 

The enemy gripped his face, screaming soundlessly, tears streaming down his face. Steve Rogers couldn't believe his eyes, couldn't wrap his mind around it.

So this is how it end, he thought. There is no better way to go.

 

Steve Rogers was taking his last breath, and his very, very last one he used to say the most important sentence in the world.

 

_"Bucky Barnes, I love you."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, the voices in the radio read yet another batch of names. 

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were amongst them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta:ed and also it is in the middle of the night so formatting and structure and everything is straight out the window and I will correct this later on. I just really want to get back into writing so yeah. Here you go.


End file.
